911Zeus & Hades' Story
by BreezyWheezy07
Summary: Not even completely related to "Percy Jackson", "Kane Chronicles", or "Heroes of Olympus", just to 2 of the Big Three Gods, with a small mention of number 3. Just a small tale, sad and whatever else you may find here.


DISCLAIMER: I do not and will never own any of Rick Riordan's Characters. I'm just playing with two of them for our enjoyment. Again, don't own, is not a copyright infringement. Not even an original plot. Probably, the idea is the first to premier on , but if not, sorry about that, whoever did this first!

PLOT: Not even completely related to "Percy Jackson", "Kane Chronicles", or "Heroes of Olympus", just to 2 of the Big Three Gods, with a small mention of number 3. Just a small tale, sad and whatever else you may find here.

9/11-Zeus & Hades' Story

Death.

Destruction.

Disaster.

The only three words able to generalize the horror of that fateful day 10 years ago.

So many lives lost...

So much fire...

Human life burst into flames from hell, melting flesh; then from flesh, the hungry and ferocious flames ate of the bone, leaving naught but ash.

Cremated on the spot...

Causing a huge war to break out like a zit on a teen's face.

So much bloodlust...

So much blood loss...

So much bloodshed...

In general, so much bloodiness...

Nearly 10 years later, the ever elusive Osama bin Laden is finally found...

A small army smashes into a small compound...

Osama bin Laden picks up a gun...

Shoots...

Barely scored...

A brave man finally steps up...

Shoots...

SCORES!

The whole world cheers, cries, and laughs...

NO MORE TERROR...

NO MORE HORROR...

NO MORE FIRE BURNING FLESH AND BONE TO ASH...

TO NOTHINGNESS...

NO MORE BLOODINESS FOR BIN LADEN'S SAKE...

LET THE GODS DEAL WITH HIM...

BETTER YET...

LET THOSE WHO DIED DEAL WITH HIM...

"Hello?" a mans voice echoed throughout the Gods' throne room. Not all 12 are present, but only 2.

Zeus.

Hades.

Heaven.

Hell.

Sky and Air.

Earth and Flames.

"Yes? Who are you?" Zeus asked, knowing who it is.

"I am Osama bin Laden. I come to seek where I must go," said the voice. He appeared, turban, robes, and all.

"Alas...I cannot deal with you...I must leave that to Hades. I will tell you this: PREPARE FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT...MORTAL." Zeus replied.

Hades turned to Osama, and said: "You are to go to the fields of punishment, where I built a haunted house with spike carpeting for you. Enjoy your punishment!"

Without ceremony, Hades pointed a finger at Osama, and Osama vanished into water.

Poseidon greeted him by saying: "Begone. Begone to your hell!"

Screaming as he burst into flame, Osama was blasted to the front of a huge house.

Strange...

It wasn't in the fields of Punishment, but in Elysium.

Hades lied.

The house was built for a prince. It seemed to go on forever. A thousand people could live in it, and Osama had it all to himself.

He opened the door.

On the inside were three thousand people who were flaring at Osama with hatred.

Two thousand who perished in the twin towers, the main victims...the intended...

The Pentagon Employees...the next intended...

Philadelphia...the 3rd intended...

Eight hundred heroic victims...

Firefighters...who, in spite of their knoledge...gave their lives over to flame...

Police...

Emergency Medical Techs...

They all died...leaving naught but ash and limb...

They perished in loss of blood...

Osama had lusted for that blood, the shameless vampire, who also savored the scent of death...the scent of burnt flesh and bone...

"Osama bin Laden..." they all said as one. "You have finally come to us. Hades said you'd come in a decade, and here you are. We want to welcome you to our house. Come in, and close the door. Don't be afraid. We won't bite."

Osama walked in on shaky legs.

The door closed.

"Is he here?" Hades asked Persephone.

"Yes, dear." Persephone replied. "Sit and watch."

Petrified screams could be heard from miles around...

Even we can, too, if we listen hard enough!

THE END!

A/N: I apologize if this was disturbing...and haunting...but I wanted to depict what the Gods would do in this situation, and came out with this as the answer. Also, I wanted to write this in memory of all those poor people who died 10 years ago, in their memory...it's haunted me for over a month, and I wanted to get it out here so everyone can see into my haunting dream...since it's close to the holiday, I'll also say, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
